Misfire
by LaylaBinx
Summary: He shot him...He shot him...He just shot Jensen. Cougar accidently shoots Jensen and deals with the aftermath. No slash, just cute friendship stuff :p


**Hello all! Okay, this story is for the lovely ReaderOne (here ya go sweetie! ^.-) who wanted to see what would happen if Cougar misfired and hit Jensen O.o My muse approved so hard it burned and this was born! Hope you all like it!**

**I own nothing, I'm just playing with them :/**

* * *

He shot him...He shot him...He just shot Jensen. _Nononononono...! w_ere the only words running through Cougar's head as he watched in horror as the blond staggered on the rooftop across from him and fell to the ground. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, a sick, dead weight settling in the center of his chest and refusing to leave.

He'd been keeping an eye on the younger man through the scope of his gun, watching carefully as Jensen made his way across the roof and marked the areas where he would enter and exit from. Clay and Aisha were in the building already and Pooch was keeping an eye on things outside; all Jensen had to do was go in through the roof, disarm the security system and they were homefree. But, since everyone else was in the opposite building, no one was keeping an eye on Cougar's back. He didn't notice the man sneaking up on him until the butt of a rifle landed in the center of his back. The blow came hard and fast, knocking the air out of him and causing his fingers to contract. Around the trigger. He heard the gun go off, felt the terror as the bullet pierced Jensen's leg and watched, horrified as the blond sank to the ground. It was like a nightmare, ten times worse on all levels, and he knew it was real.

Cougar whipped around, catching his attacker in the jaw with the end of his gun. The man sprawled backwards by the blow, catching himself against the edge of the roof with one hand. He was reaching for his gun, picking it up and ready to fire but everything felt like it was in slow motion. _JensenJensenJensenJensen..._the name reverberated in his head like a broken record. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get to Jensen.

The gun was raised, aimed, and the man nearly fired but Cougar was seconds faster. He fired twice, hitting the man in the chest and the head because live and let live be damned. He was already halfway across the roof by the time the man's body fell to the ground.

Pooch had seen the shot or at least he'd seen Jensen go down. He was parked far enough away to get a clear view of the top of the roof and he'd heard the shot about the same time Jensen staggered and fell. "Shit, Clay! Jensen just went down!" He practically yelled into the radio. He switched frequencies, landing on Cougar's channel. "Cougs, did you see what happened?"

Cougar didn't answer; he was the cause of it, of course he saw what happened. "I'm on my way." He said instead just as Aisha cut through the channel as well.

"I'm on my way up to the roof." She said sharply, the sound of door slamming behind her.

"Hey guys...anyone see who just shot me in the back of the leg...?" Jensen's voice crackled through the radio a split second later. His voice sounded tight with pain but other than that he sounded fine.

"Just stay there, J." Pooch advised from his position. "Aisha and Cougar are on their way."

"Awesome, because this hurts like hell." Jensen mumbled and there was a light scraping sound as if he were dragging himself across the roof.

Cougar was already scaling the fire escape on the back side of the building and he made it to the top just as Aisha kicked open the door. Their eyes locked for a split second before both made a mad dash across the roof to the bleeding computer tech leaning against the wall. "Hey guys." Jensen flashed them a pain filled grin and waved slightly. There was blood covering the entire left leg of his jeans, trickling down and oozing onto his boots. Other than the shot, he looked relatively unscathed. Still, the sight of all that blood-_Jensen's blood...I shot him..._-made Cougar uneasy.

Aisha was kneeling next to Jensen, poking and prodding at the wound as the blond hissed and winced with every touch. "Its a through-and-through, no bones, no arteries." She said after a second, pressing her hands to wound on the top of his leg, ignoring Jensen's gasp of pain.

Cougar was still standing, staring at the blood covering his jeans and the gravel on the roof. _I shot him...I shot him...JensenJensenJensen..._

"Cougar." Aisha's voice brought him out of his reverie. "I need your help."

The sniper nodded quickly and walked over, grabbed one of Jensen's arms and looping it around his neck as Aisha grabbed the other. With their help, Jensen managed to stand though he was leaning heavily against both of them. "God, I hate getting shot..." The tech muttered as they made their way to the door, blood dripping down and leaving a crimson trail. "Its probably number two on my List of Things I Hate...right behind sharks..." He was rambling, something he usually does either to pass the time or when he's in pain; this wasn't the worst injury he'd had, not by a long shot, but it still hurt like hell sending Jensen's rambling skills into overdrive. "-that sharks never get cancer...? That's why scientists are studying them so-" He was talking to Cougar, or Aisha, it really didn't matter, Jensen would talk to a brick wall if he had to.

Cougar wasn't listening, his eyes still focused on the blood and the way Jensen was limping beside him. "Lo siento...lo siento...perdóneme..."

"You're doing that Spanish thing again Cougs...I feel like I'm in a soap opera..." Jensen rambled beside him but he still wasn't listening.

"Lo siento...perdóneme..."

Clay had opened the door by the time they got there and with his added help, they managed to get downstairs and to the van before anything else could go wrong. "What happened?" Clay asked once they were pulling away from the buildings and Aisha was in the back with Jensen, tying a bandana around his leg to stop the bleeding.

Cougar didn't answer, his eyes transfixed on the blood on the seat and the gun in his hands.

"Cougar." Clay said again, leaning a bit closer. "What happened?"

The Sniper shook his head slowly, looking up at his Commanding Officer. "It was me...I did it..."

Clay blinked in surprise and looked back at Jensen. "You did it?" He asked quietly, leaning closer so the others couldn't hear. "You shot Jensen?"

"It was an accident..." Cougar was shaking his head, his hands trembling in his lap. "I was watching to make sure he got to the roof alright and un hombre subió detrás de mí-" Cougar faded into Spanish, something he usually did when he was upset or angry, two things which rarely happened. Clay knew just enough Spanish to get the gist of what he was saying though and listened carefully as Cougar explained the situation. "- lo disparé..."

Clay let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "Its alright. You didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident." Cougar opened his mouth to protest but Clay stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Don't." He said quietly though there was no room for argument in that tone. "What's done is done. It was an accident, its over."

Cougar remained silent for the rest of the drive. The others knew, they had to have heard the conversation, but they weren't saying anything. True, it was an accident but that did nothing for the guilt, nothing for the responsibility of knowing he'd shot his best friend. Cougar felt sick.

By the time they got back to their hideout and got Jensen inside, there was a sizable puddle of blood in the back of the van. Cougar passed it as they walked toward the door and it was suddenly too much. He couldn't handle it, couldn't stand the sight, smell, knowledge of the blood and where it had come from. Jensen was bleeding, he'd shot him...he shot Jensen..._JensenJensenJensen... _He felt like he was suffocating, drowning while he was on solid land, and he couldn't stand it. He turned and ran; he wasn't sure where he was going and it didn't matter, he was too numb to care. He was vaguely aware of Clay and Pooch calling his name over and over but neither followed him. If the others didn't know by now, they would have to know something after this. The road stretched on for miles and he wasn't sure how long he could go before he stopped but he didn't care. All he could hear was the accusing swish of blood in his ears, his breath coming in harsh, ragged pants, and the words repeating over and over in his head. _I shot him...I shot him..._

**OOOOO**

The bar was small, a little bigger than a dive but not by much. There were three pool tables and a couple of dart boards lining the walls along with one or two out of date televisions that played random football and baseball games. Cougar was hunched over the back, staring blankly into the open mouth of his beer bottle. He'd been here for hours, he wasn't even sure how long, but time felt meaningless. A few of the women in the bar had approached him, wearing entirely too much makeup and clothing that was entirely too tight to be appropriate in an attempt to make their move on the silent Spaniard at the bar. He'd shooed them away with a dark glare, completely not in the mood for any sort of female companionship at the moment.

The door swung open toward the back of the bar and another group of rowdy drunks piled in, whooping and hollering as they claimed a pool table near the back. A few of them came to the bar, ordering drinks in slurred sentences and swaying stances. Cougar ignored them, trying to drown out the world as the took another drink from his beer.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find you." A voice said to his right and he nearly jumped when Jensen gingerly slid onto the bar stool next to him. He was hiding a grimace (not well enough) and his face was a bit paler than normal but he looked well enough. "Have you been here this whole time?" He asked casually, looking around the bar with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. "Man, we've been in some shitty bars in the past but this is a little-"

"What are you doing here?" Cougar asked quietly, unable to meet the younger man's eyes.

Jensen looked at him, eyes sharp behind his glasses. "I came to find you."

"Why?" The word came out sharper than he meant it to and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Because you're my best friend and none of this was your fault."

Cougar rounded on him then, dark eyes narrowing sharply. "How can you say this is not my fault?" He hissed, his voice low and dangerous. "I shot you!"

Jensen shrugged one shoulder. "So did Aisha and I don't hate her. Though I am kind of afraid to be around her all alone."

Cougar just shook his head bitterly. "Go home Jensen."

It was Jensen's turn to get angry then. "Why? So you can stay here and wallow in your self pity? Sorry, dude, its not going to happen."

"You don't understand!" Cougar snarled, pushing away from the bar angrily. "I could have killed you! All it would take was one bullet and you would be dead! What then?"

"Then I guess it would be Clay or Pooch here to drag your drunk ass home, huh?" There was a smirk but it lacked humor.

"This isn't a joke Jensen!"

"I know, Cougar!" Jensen pushed away from the bar and Cougar didn't miss the way he caught himself against the bar, keeping the pressure off his left leg. He was wearing a different pair of jeans and the Sniper could clearly make out the thick bandages beneath the thick denim. "God dude, we all make mistakes! Hell, I nearly shot Clay one night because I thought he was a stranger breaking into the apartment! I've punched Pooch by accident on several occasions and I even hit Roque with baseball bat once when he snuck up behind me after I watched Dawn of the Dead! I hit Roque with my zombie-wackin' bat! We've all made mistake, Cougs...I know you didn't mean to shoot me, I know you would never intentionally hurt me, ever."

Cougar turned and walked outside, frustrated and angry and downright pissed off at everything that had happened that day. Jensen was right behind him, limping heavily and calling after him. "Cougar!" He missed the step on the way out of the bar and tripped, pitching forward with a yelp.

Cougar turned instantly, catching him under the arms to keep him from falling completely. Jensen grabbed back, wrapping his arms around the older man's back and not letting go. "It wasn't your fault...I don't blame you for anything. Hell, I should thank you for the cool ass scar I'm going to have on my leg now." The computer tech teased, keeping a firm grip on his friend's back.

The joke was lost on him as the weight of the world came crashing down around him. Cougar hid his face in the side of Jensen's neck, breathing in the familiar cinnamon and laundry detergent scent that was distinct to him. He could feel Jensen breathing, feel the warmth of his body through his shirt and it felt real. It felt like everything had been a bad dream but the way Jensen kept the weight off his injured leg reminded him that it wasn't. "I'm so sorry..." He breathed, clinging to the younger man a bit tighter. "God...I'm so so sorry..."

Jensen squeezed him a bit tighter. "I know...I'm not mad. I know it was an accident...it wasn't your fault."

This cycled for about five more minutes before Cougar finally pulled away, shaking his head slowly. Jensen flashed him a lazy grin and nodded toward the road. "Come on, let's head home."

The Sniper started to follow him but stopped. "Where's the car?"

"What car?"

Cougar frowned. "How did you get here?"

Jensen shrugged a bit. "I walked. I checked every bar and pool hall for three miles before I found you."

Cougar blinked in surprise and disbelief. "You walked? With a bullet wound in your leg?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. Pooch wouldn't drive and Clay said I should stay in bed so I had to do something." He rubbed at his injured leg absently. "They went out looking for you too but they wouldn't let me come so I went looking on my own."

Cougar blinked again, unable to formulate any kind of sentence in his mind.

"I'm drugged up to the teeth though so I really can't feel anything. Cool right? Its gonna suck later but right now its awesome."

The older man just shook his head and stepped in stride with the blond. "You're an idiot." He muttered as they walked along, keeping an eye on the way Jensen walked in case he stumbled again.

The younger man just smirked and shook his head. "Love you too, man."

* * *

**Awww! :D Hope you all liked it! ^.^**

**Spanish translation: (1) Lo siento= I'm sorry (2) perdóneme= forgive me (3) un hombre subió detrás de mí= a man came up behind me (4) lo disparé= I shot him  
If anything is off just let me know! I used Google Translation so it might not be right O.o**


End file.
